2009-01-22 - Dark Side Lecture
A small bundle of dirty black robes sits on top of the wall, hood lowered to reveal an Ortolan's blue head. Black, large eyes watch intently from above, and the blue ears are unfurled. Teela emerges from the Jedi Retreat in full armour as usual. She peers in the direction of both towers of the palace, as if scanning for potential threats. The Chiss shrugs, and raises her visor. Sitting next to the Ortolan, wearing Tan robes, is a Togruta. Night has fallen on Coruscant and the stars are only partially visible due to the excessive light pollution of the city-planet. A few steps away from the greater mass of attendees, Alistair Bellamy watches in silence with his hands clasped behind his back. For a moment, his gaze finds the Ortolan and there it lingers pensatively. As more people begin to arrive, his attention returns to the matter at hand. Somewhere off to the side of the assembled, called for some purpose unknown, a human female of middle age, though her pallid appearance and vapid gaze would better place her in the Undercity than at the gates of the Jedi Retreat. Her stained fingers tremble. Tuil sits alone on the road that leads north. He waits patiently for the lecture to begin as he looks up at the wall and those who sit on it. Marbo moves closer to the mass of people not helping but notice the trembling woman. He looks about and whispers to her in passing, "Ma'am, are you ok? Would you like to have a seat?" he asks feeling a bit of compassion for her. He looks about for a nearby chair or bench. Outside the ornate gates of the Jedi Retreat a gathering has begun. Jedi are massed here along with other onlookers and enthusiasts. A small stage is prepared and on it two slender stands with microphones. The listeners mill around for a while as the event is about to begin. Valen appears and heads for the stage. He summons the vapid woman to him. Soon the two figures take the stage and approach the voice amplifiers. One is a dark haired man with stunning white robes and sharp blue eyes. Beside him walks another human. Young, though her face shows signs of a long life already. The latter is dressed well, but seems a bit thin for a healthy look. Moments later, the Padawan speaks into his mic. "Greetings everyone. Thank you for coming. For those that do not know me, I am Kamli Valen. Padawan Apprentice to Jedi Master Tuil Lindo." He motions to where the Jedi is standing. Then he continues. "I am here to discuss the nature of the Dark Side. A serious concern of any user of the Force. But before I do, I would like to introduce a friend of mine." Now he motions to the woman beside him. "This is Beatrice. She was kind enough to join me today. Beatrice is a recovering Spice addict. If you will all indulge me, I'd like to hear her story." He turns to the woman. "Beatrice, please tell us, before you started using Spice, what was your perception of it?" "N-no," the odd woman replies, a hand going up to stop the Hutt. "I'm-- here to--" she pauses, nodding faintly to the man in white on the stage, and the woman there. "watch my sister." "Spice?" Beatrice replies, nibbling on her lower lip. "Same as everyone, I guess. Rots the mind and body, y'know." She gazes briefly over the assembled. Marbo nods in understanding to the woman. He has seen many people like this before. He shakes his head. On the one hand bad on them for trying the spice and exposing themselves to that temptation, but there is always that naivete and curiosity that ends with the same results. Marbo nods his head as he listens to the woman speak and he pays full attention as if she were a Senator on a diplomatic mission. Divak Tan watches the proceedings with interest. "It is good that the Padawans are given such projects," he says. "We should have more of this." He turns to the Ortolan. "Master Lindo is taking to his new position quite nicely, I think." Then he falls silent again. His eyes stray towards Marbo, but he doesn't signal to the Hutt. Alistair Bellamy is a Senator on a most undiplomatic mission, it seems, as he watches the proceedings with little visible interest. In fact, he appears to be more focused on the attendees than the hosts. Cavour turns his head to Divak Tan. "I am deeply interested in the Pa'duanni's perspective and circumstances," Cavour answers in a deep, low voice. Lazlo Dega walks down the road and towards the Retreat. The Jedi Knight stops at some point in the crowd and surveys it. Lazlo folds his arms across his chest and looks around. A variety of looks splash across his features, as those he recognize are evaluated with a frown, a lesser-frown, or the coveted neutral look. Kamli nods to his guest speaker with a smile. "If you had that knowledge before you began to use it, then what was it that drive you to start?" "I was young, you know," Beatrice brushes a loose strand of hair from her gaunt face. "My boyfriend and I were just-- gonna try it once, just to see. He'd gotten some from a friend or somethin', I don't remember, really. But, the first time was just so amazing. I mean-- well, it wasn't.. but it kind of was." Marbo nods his head in an understanding manner. "Many fall with an innocent experimentation...." he states solemnly. "Tragic." he states to himself, when he notices Teela. He slithers over in her direction and bows his head in salutation, but remaining focused on the proceedings. Valen nods with compassion and understanding at the woman. "And then what happened? How did you become an addict?" Shiraz Cavour settles back slightly on the wall, looking down on each present in turn. "Mm, I can't remember much, really. After the first, we tried it again, then again, and before I knew it, that was my entire life," Beatrice admits, shifting a little uncomfortably. "I couldn't start the day without some, y'know." Teela sits quietly. Every now and then, she peers about as if she expects to be attacked at this very moment. Valen nods his head and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What happened that made you want to change your life, Beatrice?" Beatrice glances around, looking over each and every member of the audience. And, finally, she cracks a hint of a smile. "I don't want to say it was like.. in the holos, waking up, one night, looking in the mirror. But, it was, I guess. I woke up, covered in my own vomit and--" she pauses to clear her throat, "and-- Harn, my boyfriend, was just.. laying there. Turns out, he was dead for a week, and I never noticed. I guess, then, I decided to fight it." Shiraz Cavour's expression has become even more unreadable than ever. His large elephant ears twitch; he is listening. The Vanixian is actually now watching the show. Aghast. His jaw is slightly opened, his eyes only half-lidded. "What in the name of the Dolce Vita and Gabbana /is/ this?" He asks this of no one in particular. Kamli nods yet again and says, "And now how is your life? Can you tell a difference? Can you look back and see where things went wrong?" Marbo watches and dips his head a bit in appreciation of the womans battle. Though he knows it will be an uphill one that is rife with challenges just to try to get near the same standard of living that she once knew. "We were gonna get married on Alderaan, you know," Beatrice adds, with a tremble to her lips. She takes a deep breath to steady herself and dab moisture away from her eye with a finger, careful not to smudge the makeup there, before replying, "I'm putting it all back together. It's hard, going back to my family, finding work, after everything. But, considering what life was like for me, on the stuff, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to... make it all work." Cavour's trunk swishes from side to side. A fly settles on his sleeve, buzzing a little, and then jumps off, flying away. Alistair's attention is briefly drawn to the Ortolan again, watching the swishing of the trunk. Once the fly is gone, the Vanixian glances back at the junkie. Tuil goes through the motions of getting his pipe ready. Soon smoke rings are rising over the wall. Another soft, understanding smile crosses Padawan Valen's face. He squeezes her arm gently and turns back to the audience. "This is the Dark Side." He waits a moment. "No, Beatrice is not strong in the Force, but it affects her just the same." He pauses for a breath. "As many of you no doubt know, I was once a prisoner of the Dark Side. Though I had not even the initial warnings that my friend here did. I was taught to allow my basest instincts to control me. To feed off them and use them as strength." He looks about at the crowd as he speaks. "I must admit that the sensation was exhilarating. The raw power I felt was intoxicating. But like Spice, the sensation soon faded and it required more and more evil to return my soul to that state of bliss. Soon my thirst caused me to harm those around me. My friends and loved ones." He pauses again, as if some strong memory comes to him suddenly. "In the end, it nearly destroyed me. Padawans, Knights, Master, and the rest; patience is the key to the fight against the temptations of the Dark Side. Contentment in knowledge is the weapon against this foe." Cavour peers down at Alistair, then back to the Padawan Valen--then back to Alistair. He observes the human with faint concern. Marbo thinks on these words and nods his head. "A very astute comparisson. Very nicely done." he states continuing to listen before providing any comment. He is definitely proud of Valen for taking the steps he is to redeem himself from what he once was. Beatrice, free of the responsibilities of controlling her emotions, sniffles from time to time as Valen speaks, offering a faint nod at a particularly rousing part of his speech. James Loro slips into the area silently cursing himself for being so late as the topic of the lecture has become of particular interst to him in the last week. Alistair Bellamy notices the Ortolon peering at him and frowns, turning to the nearby Hutt. "You. Who is that... cyan robed minx who dares look at me?" he asks of Marbo, occasionally casting a most offended glance in the direction of Shiraz. "How dare he. I am a nobleman, Padawan. Tell him to avert his burning gaze and retire his big... black eyes away from me." As if the entire thing were beneath him, this most insulted Vanixian turns to watch the stage with double focus. Marbo listens to Bellamy speak and he nods his head diplomatically as he moves towards the Ortolan. "Pardon me sir. It seems that the honorable Alistair Bellamy feels the weight of your eyes upon him. Could you please avoid the appearance of staring at the gentleman? I know that it is probably just a simple misunderstanding. This lecture is a wonderful topic and something to internalize is it not?" he says with a smile. He bows his head respectfully and returns his attention to show center. Looking down from the wall top at the Hutt, Shiraz Cavour says nothing for a long moment, his dark eyes staring, analyzing, taking note. Then he drops down from the wall, landing on his feet beside the Hutt. But still the Ortolan says nothing. Kamli pauses to allow his words to rest in the hearts of those listening. "Not only was I a servant of the Dark Side, but a student of the Sith teachings. They are subtle and dangerous." He scans the crowd and sees Teela. He pauses with a sad smile. "You must be wary. They will prey on your fears and your insecurities. I was one who did this. Seeking to turn Padawans and unaligned Force users to the Dark Side, I used the truths of the Jedi and twisted their meaning to seem like wisdom that led in only one direction. In a downward spiral of fear and hatred." Another pause. "Friends. Deep in our hearts are all the components to use the Force for incredible good, or devastating destruction. Constant self-vigilance is required. Meditation and calm must be mastered above all other skills. These are dark times and with our renewed organization thanks to the Council and Masters such as Shiraz Cavour and Divak Tan must come a renewed focus on the things that are most vital to the Jedi. Peace. Defense. Enlightenment. Only then can we be restored. Not only as an Order, but as individuals." He looks down for a moment, then back up at the crowd. "That is all I had to say directly. I now welcome any questions that you may have concerning the Dark Side of the Force." Listens, her attention drawn by the voice of Kamli, Elisande makes her way closer, though since she's just ceom from the courtyard she's closer in a sense. It's a speech, and clearly Elisande is enthralled by it. Moving closer. Once the Ortolan is beyond his visual range, Alistair Bellamy seems somewhat content. There are still traces of something there, though, but at least now the Vanixian can concentrate properly on Valen. He looks around, waiting for the inquiries to issue forth. Marbo looks up and raises his hand to ask a question. Kamli points to the Hutt and says, "Yes." Marbo says, "What do you say to those who believe that they must study all aspects of the force to understand it? I encountered a young force sensitive pupil of a certain person who believed that was the only way to true enlightenment." Her part of the lecture complete, Beatrice slips away from Valen to rejoin her sister, with whom she quietly slips out - no doubt for nice, not-drug-related things, like tea, and shopping. James Loro 's brow furrows in thought. Thinking of a question to ask was easy. Asking it without insulting the Jedi, Kamli, or worse his beloved was going to take some subtleity. Fortuantly Marbo's question was buying him time to carefully consider how to word his question. Shiraz Cavour tilts his head toward the Hutt, observing Marbo with unblinking eyes and the same unchanging, intent look. He gives the impression of recording every word somewhere in between those floppy ears. Kamli nods in understanding of the question. He thinks a moment and then speaks. "This is an argument that I used several times. As I said, it sounds like wisdom, but it is not. That is like saying that I use Spice in order to investigate all levels of consciousness. Even this could seem like wisdom, but for the clear evidence of it's outcome. Time and time again, individuals who walk that path, inevitably, fall." "I have a question, Valen," Alistair Bellamy notes, raising his voice. Marbo nods his head sagely. Kamli points to the Senator. "Yes, Mr. Bellamy, you honor me. What is your question?" "In my rather extensive experience, I have encountered sentients of all walks of life, including, as the Jedi call them, Sith," the Vanixian begins, his tone musing. "Perhaps I have only been lucky, but it seems to me like these Dark Siders have displayed much more restraint than I have seen shown... in others. That is in no way to discredit your words, of course, but it does beg to question: why does the Order persecute these people, if they have committed no crime? Is the possibility of crime enough to hunt them? Would this not constitute... religious persecution?" Late, it seems, probably caught up in some business or another. Anneke comes walking into the area with a dignified pace, hands folded properly in front of herself as she cants her gaze over the crowd, a look of concentration on her face for a few moments before she tries to slip over somewhere, anywhere, to be able to see. Kamli nods his head deeply as he listens to the question. He simply says, "You are right." He pauses and then continues. "In a sense. First, let me address the question of restraint. The Jedi have, in recent times, sadly, been lax in their training of the young Padawans. This has led to incidents of poor judgement and even violence against others. As part of the restructuring of the Jedi Order outlined yesterday by Master Tan, this is being addressed. I will not bore you with specific details of the changes, but suffice it to say that discipline is being restored in various ways. These lectures are one way that we are hoping to address these concerns." He pauses for breath. "As to religious persecution, Senator. That is one way to look at it, but you forget that I was a Sith and one of considerable influence. I know what they do. How they plan and in general, how they think. The Sith do not seek religious freedoms. Though outwardly that is their mantra. The Sith seek the destruction of the Jedi. Why? Who then would oppose them in taking over the Galaxy? Evidence of crime is not the only cause for arrest. Conspiracy is an offence as well. And the Dark Side knows nothing but conspiracy." James Loro notes Anneke's entrance with a slight simile, barely fighting down the urge to hug her in order to make sure that she is real. He instead whispers to those in front of him. No one but those he is talking to can hear what is says but the message is passed along and a gap to the front of the crowd opens as he waves half-cheerfully to Anneke. Hearing Kamli Valen's words and the sayings of religious freedoms, Anneke walks in and raises her voice up - as much as the timid sounding girl is able to, before she says. "Freedom of Religion ends where other people's freedoms are infringed upon. The Sith deal in primarilly things that bring harm. Do you think Sentient Sacrifice is excusably under a mantra of Freedom of Religion, Senator Bellamy? For the Sith deal in such. How about Forced Slavery? Mutilation? The Sith deal in far worse than that." "So you are telling me all of these dark users are conspirators by nature? Perhaps you can explain better the nature of this darker side. A young acquaintance of mine once told me the difference between a Sith and a Jedi -- or rather, a so-called Dark Sider and a... one of you -- is that one embraces emotion while your Order forces you to suppress it. Now, I see no wrong with either idea, but I find is most disturbing that the rest of us might be caught in a war of philosophies. Is it possible, after all this, this war the two of you are engaged in has no longer anything to do with the galaxy but rather a discrepancy of theologies?" The Vanixian shrugs. "And, in that regard, is anything not Jedi Sith in your eyes and viceversa for them?" Teela looks up to see the arrival of Anneke and smiles, happy to see her again. Not wanting to interrupt the matters at hand, she simply offers a wave and goes back to listening quietly. Elisande listens seems rather shocked to hear what perhaps it is sith do... Cavour's round black eyes move between the newest arrival, the Vanixian, and Kamli. He folds his arms across his chest again. Marbo thinks on this and remains silent for now. Very poignant questions indeed. Kamli shakes his head. "Let me address the last item first. The Sith teachings are a loose collection of philosophies and principles. Primarily training through brutality and degradation. This I know from /first/ hand experience." He let's that emphasis ring. "There are those that fall to the Dark Side that do not subscribe to the Sith teachings." He raises his hand. "But this discussion is not about the Sith specifically. I am addressing the dangers of the Dark Side." He smiles and continues. "The Jedi do not suppress emotion. They merely teach it's control. It is no different then teaching a child to control their anger; especially when they are not yet aware of their own strength. The Dark Side is not merely for the users of the Force. It affects us all. It is that lust for power that drives many sentients mad. The difference is that the Force gives us access to incredible power. Power that must be managed and controlled. Much like an Ion Engine. It offers unimaginably more power if you release it's restraints, but much destruction would follow in it's wake." James Loro moves forward since Anneke apparently had no interest in the gap he would take advantage of it. He spares a spilt second glance toward Teela as she waves toward Anneke before sternly reminding himself to focus on the matter at hand. Anneke takes a deep breath, noting The Vanixian's ignoring of her. "Senator Bellamy. Did you not see what the Sith do? Perhaps you underestimate the true difference. The Dark Side - or indeed the Force Itself, though I know the Jedi will disagree with me on this, attempts to corrupt, to control. Though it links us all, even those not as imbued as others with it... It corrupts. It might be arguable that even common crime is in some way tied to the Dark Side. Though that may be a slippery slope of its own, useful only for purposes of analogy." "Now, imagine that multiplied ten fold. A hundred. For most of us, it is quite easy to embrace dark passions and not do anything bad, to live without the desire to hurt others, or even if we do desire it, it is minor. But is will so strong when the draw is ten times as bad? Twenty? People fall to the dark side in a manner of speaking even without being mystics, as you so pejoritively call those who practice the Arts. Control is necessary, for once one has fallen, it controls. For one cursed with the Force, every consequence is multiplied, worse, a step to losing control of everything one is amidsts an insidious corruption. If it is not controlled by methods such as the Jedi engage in, then it is going to bring about ruin. But in the hands of those who can control it, it remains one of the true forces of Justice and integrity that has protected the Republic for millenia." Elisande moves a little closer she seems curious to the proceedings but doesn't ask questions. "Yes, and I have witnessed first-hand the dangers of this Dark Side. The problem, Mr. Valen, to me, is that while I have met those who have given in to madness and anger, I have met those who, according to the Jedi, follow such darker tendecies and yet are not without control of themselves. You say this is not about the Sith, but is is. If Sith are, by nature, evil Dark Siders, and this Dark Side is, by nature, dangerous... how come these Sith I have met are not lost to reason?" Alistair's questions are delivered in a thoughtful tone. As Anneke speaks, he sighs. "You speak as if you know much about this, Ms. Kitaran. Are you a Jedi? If not, there is a reason my questions are specifically addressed to Mr. Valen. He /is/ a Jedi, and has experienced this Dark Side. Now, if you will excuse me..." He turns back to the stage, waiting. Shiraz Cavour's expression has become--paradoxically, for an Ortolan--stony. He watches the scene with detachment. Kamli holds up a hand to Anneke along with a smile. He then turns to Bellamy. "Very well, then by your logic we will discuss the Sith. All Sith, in time, fall to the Dark Side. It is part of their teachings. I, in fact, was not a raving beast, slaughtering orphans for pleasure. I was measured and calm. But that was merely the surface. Beneath, even unknown to myself, seethed a darkness that I was unable to control. It was just not strong enough to surge forth. Let us go back to our analogy of a Spice addict. Many addicts can lead productive lives for a long time, while under it's influence. But they are addicted none the less." He pauses with a glance to his Master. "If you wish to discuss this further, Mr. Bellamy, I would be happy to do so. But let's give some of the others a chance to ask questions as well." He smiles and scans the crowd for hands. James Loro raises his hand slowly, double checking the wording of his question in his mind and silently praying that he doesn't insult anyone, especially Teela. Kamli sees Loro's hand go up. "You have a question?" He points to James. The Vanixian inclines his head in a nod, once more silent. James Loro nods and raises his voice "I apologize if this offends you or anyone else (especially Teela he adds silently) but I've heard Jedi say things that imply that once someone goes to the Dark side there is no turning back and it will forever dominate the person, but aren't you yourself proof that this is false?" Kamli chuckles slightly. "So it would seem. I think the words that you heard were, perhaps, spoken with a certain degree of bitterness. Once the Dark Side is a part of you, it is forever a battle that must be faced. It is, again, analogous to the Addict. There is no such thing as a truly redeemed addict. There is always a war within them. The struggle to make the right choices. It is not impossible, but it is extraordinarily difficult." The Senator of Taanab remains relatively quiet, though closes the distance to Alistair before quietly saying something to him. Though her tone is kept rather low as she does so. Anneke whispers to Alistair Bellamy. "Then I am glad you no longer sit the Senate, Ms. Kitaran, as you have a very narrow vision and rather crude perception of my ideals," the Vanixian replies, offering Anneke a patronizing smile. "If you wish more proper schooling on what my political views are, please, speak with Masters Kenobi, Lindo, Dawnrunner, Tan, or Knights Dega and Lane. To them my views are clear. I do not expect you to understand, child, as you have yet much growing up to do. There is no wish to destroy, nor any vendetta. As Master Tan admitted himself, the Order has been lacking discipline and been, for the longest time, flawed. Hopefully now it will get better." James Loro nods and fades back into the crowd even as his face pales. He soon looks toward Teela with a mix of pain, sadness, and extreme worry entering his eyes, and even more extreme verisions of these feelings enter his heart. Kamli looks over the crowd. "Are there any other questions?" Valen scans the crowd for raised hands again. "There are no more questions?" Elisande shakes her head. "I have none." she says quietly. Anneke takes a deep breath before saying, "As much as I dislike it. And, I dare say, as inept as I agree I really am, I feel you're a far more dangerous sort to the safety of the Republic, an ideologue and reactionary. So the feeling is mutual. But these arguments are not for here. Good day." With that she turns and heads off over near where Marbo is, smiling to the Hutt. "I'm so glad to see you well, Marbo. I'm sorry if I scared you with my disappearence." Though as she says that her gaze moves back to the assembled Masters. Teela glances about at the audience to see if anyone raises their hand. She appears not to have questions, either, given the lack of an armoured hand in the air. The Vanixian watches Anneke depart and chuckles. "Did a Mon Calamari write those lines for you, Ms. Kitaran?" With a shrug, he turns once more to Valen, waiting. Marbo nods his head. "Yes milady. I was definitely concerned for your well being." he pauses, "Although something in the force told me that you were ok. Your return is a reason for celebration." he states with a smile. "Marbo," Shiraz Cavour says in a deep, unusually masculine voice, cocking his head toward the Hutt. "Might I have a word with you alone?" Tuil taps out the smoldering remains of what is in his pipe for the cleaning droids to find and then rises. He nods to Kamli at a job well done and retreats into the Retreat since it's a retreat for Jedi to retreat... Or something. Marbo looks to Shiraz with some surprise. He nods his head however cordially. "Of course sir. It would be an honor." he states diplomatically. He looks to Teela and Anneke and bows to them. "If you will excuse me..." As the whole thing seems to come to an end (and with one last daring glance in the direction of the Ortolan), Alistair Bellamy turns to head down the street. Seeing that there are no further questions, Valen addresses the crowd again. "Very well, I will conclude with a final thought. Padawans, meditate on this in the following days. All Jedi are tempted by the Dark Side. It is part of the journey. The choice is yours as to which path you take. Choose wisely. Remember that it is never too late for a second chance. Mistakes can be made. If you have further questions or concerns, please see myself or one of the Masters. They are wise and can guide you." With that he steps back from the mic, takes a deep bow of his head and moves off the stage. James Loro closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing try to calm himself at least to the point where his distress from his newfound understanding of Teela's stituation wasn't visible. You paged Teela with 'can I kill him?' Nodding northward toward the train station, the small blue Ortolan Jedi sets off at a brisk trot. Brisk for his small stature, at any rate. Anneke inclines her head to Marbo. "Be well." She says. Then takes a deep breath and looks towards Shiraz for a moment. Before inclining her head to him as well. Category:January 2009 RP Logs